Super Electronic Star Sakura's Sadness
is the second episode of Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion. Synopsis Juspion and his friends arrive on Planet Peace which is ruled by Satan Gorth and from a green planet it was it became a planet covered with snow. Will Juspion turn it back to normal? Plot Juspion and Miya are playing in the air and Anri sees them, gets mad and turns off the button and Juspion with Miya fall down. They then see some astronauts floating in space and they see that they're dead. Juspion and Anri see their spaceship and go in to check it. Juspion, Anri and Miya break up and search the ship. They coincidentally meet at a place and realise they're all dead and leave immediately. When they arrived to their ship, they saw the ship of the astronauts moving and they followed it. While they followed it, they came to a new planet, Planet Peace. While searching the planet, they see the ghost ship destroyed and a part of it suddenly disappeared. They went to look at it. When they were walking some strange creatures attack them and fortunately they leave. But some strange guys appear and attack them. Juspion fought them but Miya and Anri were kidnapped. Then a megabeast, Tetsugos appears and attacks Juspion. Juspion transforms and starts to fight the megabeast but he was defeated when an avalanche fell into him. When he recuperated he continued to search for Miya and Anri. He finds a path and shouts for Anri and Miya and is taken down and attacked by the previous strange guys. He fights with them and manages to escape them and gets into a room where an old man. The man starts to play with his piano to show that he isn't in the room and the monsters check the room. They don't find him and leave. The old man stops to play the piano and says Juspion that he is not safe there. The old man said him that his people defeated the monsters but Satan Gorth came, revived the Megabeasts and turned his planet into a planet full of snow as it was a green and beautiful planet. When he was going to tell him what the ship he saw was, a monster attacked and the man killed him but another monster attacked Juspion and the old man covered him and was killed. When the man died, Juspion fought with the monsters but he was captured and they fell him down to a room where he saw a strange device and a monster appeared and introduced himself as Sakura and that he was created by the humans and had destroyed a high percent of space. He said he came somehow to this planet and that Satan Gorth gave him life and he became his servant. Juspion asked him why he conquered this planet. Sakura told him that he wants to build his own army and have his revenge on humanity. The machine then attacked Juspion with lasers. Juspion intercepted them all. Then Anri and Miya appeared and Anri started to attack Juspion. Juspion transformed and attacked with lasers to the machine and Anri was disabled. Juspion destroyed Sakura and got out of the ghost ship. Satan Gorth appears and makes Tetsugos to go rampage. Juspion fights with Tetsugos and then called Daileon. Daileon fought with Tetsugos and defeated him with Cosmic Crash. Anri was activated by Miya and Juspion explained her that she was going to kill him while in control of Sakura and to scare her he gives her an octopus he found and Anri got angry. Meanwhile on Peace, a part of the machine of Sakura explodes and in result the destruction of Planet Peace. Juspion and Anri watch it shocked and leave for the next planet to visit. Cast *Juspion: Hikaru Kurosaki *Anri: Kiyomi Tsukada *Comic Beast Miya: Sawatokuko Okane *Satan Gorth: Shozo Iizuka *Narrator: Toru Ohira Trivia to be added Category:Episodes Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara